$ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{0} & {1} & {-2} \\ {1} & {0} & {-2}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-2} & {4} & {1} \\ {-2} & {4} & {3}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Explanation: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{0}-{-2} & {1}-{4} & {-2}-{1} \\ {1}-{-2} & {0}-{4} & {-2}-{3}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{2} & {-3} & {-3} \\ {3} & {-4} & {-5}\end{array}\right]}$